ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2017 - (10/11/2017) The October Version Update Has Arrived!
Category:Version Updates ≪October 11, 2017 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) With the arrival of AAHM, the five Ark Angel alter egos are together at last! Other changes include new materials to reforge equipment obtainable in Ambuscade, an increase in the maximum number of mystical canteens for Omen that can be held at once, and more. Read on for details. Event-related *'A new alter ego has been added.' :: *'New objectives have been added to Records of Eminence.' *'The amount of bayld required to purchase equipment from Vesca and Craggy Bluff in the Peacekeepers' Coalition has been decreased.' ::* These items now cost 1/10 of their previous amount. As such, the amount of bayld Runje Desaali will give you in exchange for them has been lowered as well. Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*The foes found in normal and intense Ambuscades have been changed. ::* As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have been changed as well. ::: :*Abdhaljs fiber has been added. ::Players may trade Abdhaljs fiber to Gorpa-Masorpa in Mhaura (G-9) together with a piece of equipment to reforge it. Normal equipment will become +1, and +1 equipment will become +2. ::*Equipment sets that can be reforged with five spools of Abdhaljs fiber: ::::Flamma / Tali’ah / Munmu / Ayanmo / Mallquis ::*Equipment sets that can be reforged with ten spools of Abdhaljs fiber: ::::Flamma +1 / Tali’ah +1 / Munmu +1 / Ayanmo +1 / Mallquis +1 :*New ambuscade tokens have been added with which players may purchase rings. ::*They made be traded to Gorpa-Masorpa in Mhaura (G-9) to receive one of the following rings. ::::Flamma Ring / Tali’ah Ring / Munmu Ring / Ayanmo Ring / Mallquis Ring :*Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been changed. :*Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for total hallmarks have been changed. :*Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been changed. *'The maximum number of mystical canteens, required for participation in Omen, that may be held at once has been increased from two to three.' *'Volker’s provoke ability logic has been adjusted.' ::The adjustments occur when the player’s group already has a main tank so that Volker is able to better fill a sub-tank role. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'Empyrean armor will now grant its set bonuses even if items of differing item level are equipped.' *'The following equipment obtainable from the Peacekeepers’ Coalition have had their item levels raised to 119.' ::Homestead Cesti / Homestead Dagger / Homestead Blade / Homestead Claymore / Homestead Axe / Homestead Labrys / Homestead Scythe / Homestead Lance / Senkutanto / Senkuto / Homestead Wand / Homestead Staff / Homestead Scepter / Homestead Bow / Homestead Bowgun / Homestead Gun / Homestead Shield / Gorney Morion +1 / Gorney Haubert +1 / Gourney Moufles +1 / Gorney Brayettes +1 / Gorney Sollerets +1 / Shneddick Chapeau +1 / Shneddick Tabard +1 / Shneddick Gloves +1 / Shneddick Tights +1 / Shneddick Boots +1 / Weatherspoon Corona +1 / Weatherspoon Robe +1 / Weatherspoon Cuffs +1 / Weatherspoon Pants +1 / Weatherspoon Souliers +1 ::* Suppa Shuriken have not had their item level adjusted. *'The following items are now storable via the Porter Moogle.' :*Storage Slip 22 :::Aphmau Statue :*Storage Slip 23 :::Flamma Zucchetto +2 / Flamma Korazin +2 / Flamma Manopolas +2 / Flamma Dirs +2 / Flamma Gambieras +2 / Tali'ah Turban +2 / Tali'ah Manteel +2 / Tali'ah Gages +2 / Tali'ah Seraweels +2 / Tali'ah Crackows +2 / Mummu Bonnet +2 / Mummu Jacket +2 / Mummu Wrists +2 / Mummu Kecks +2 / Mummu Gamashes +2 / Ayanmo Zucchetto +2 / Ayanmo Corazzan +2 / Ayanmo Manopolas +2 / Ayanmo Cosciales +2 / Ayanmo Gambieras +2 / Mallquis Chapeau +2 / Mallquis Saio +2 / Mallquis Cuffs +2 / Mallquis Trews +2 / Mallquis Clogs +2 / Flamma Ring / Tali'ah Ring / Mummu Ring / Ayanmo Ring / Mallquis Ring System-related *'Skillchain attribute information has been added to weapon skill help text.' *'The following areas no longer count for conquest tally.' ::Horlais Peak / Waughroon Shrine / Boneyard Gully / Stellar Fulcrum / Cloister of Gales / Mine Shaft #2716 / Balga's Dais / Full Moon Fountain / Throne Room / Bearclaw Pinnacle / Cloister of Storms / Chamber of Oracles / Cloister of Tremors / La'Loff Amphitheater / The Celestial Nexus / Sealion's Den / Monarch Linn / Qu'Bia Arena / Cloister of Frost / The Shrouded Maw / Sacrificial Chamber / Cloister of Tides / Cloister of Flames Resolved Issues *The issue with Moblin Mazemongers wherein the amount of capacity points obtained from the Sanitation Teams was incorrect. *The issue wherein the attribute of the Qutrub ability Mangle was incorrect. *The issue wherein the effect of Raetic Arrows would activate in unintended situations. *The issue with the Glyphic Doublet +1 wherein the attribute “Avatar: Critical hit rate +12” did not function properly. *The issue with the auto-translate dictionary wherein the following items did not display properly. ::Sanukite Slab: Blacksmithing / Duralumin Plate: Blacksmithing / Guild Emblem: Blacksmithing Known Issues *The Super Kupower Crystal Favor will occasionally activate in areas where it ordinarily should not. *In Promyvion - Mea, monsters will occasionally spawn in areas where players cannot reach.